New Interment
by Omegaman17
Summary: Hiccup has a new invention that he wants to show everyone. But what happens when no one wants to listen. Slight Hicstrid! (One-Shot)


**Hey guys! I got a one-shot for you all!**

 **I was feeling guilty for not updating for a while, so I decided that I'd make up for it with a bunch of one-shots that should go on today.**

 **Enjoy! And watch for the rest! There should be about two more one-shots that will be going on later today.**

 **So, enjoy this one-shot! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

New Interment

Hey guys! Wait up!" Hiccup cried out as he ran up to the other Viking teenagers with Toothless hot on his heels and a strange package under his arm "I want to show you all my latest invention!"

"Um, no thanks Hiccup." Astrid said as she and the others backed away

"Yeah," Fishlegs said "Last time you showed up one of your inventions, you blew up the docks."

"But this one isn't explosive!" Hiccup reasoned "It's a new interment."

"What's an 'incerment'?" Ruffnut asked

"An 'interment' is and item that is used to study or collect data, or…" Hiccup said as he un-rapped the strange package under his arm "to play music."

"What is that?" Snotlout asked as they all gazed upon the 'interment' as Hiccup called it. The strange contraption had a wide base with a hole in it that was slightly off-center. Attached to the base, was a long and skinny piece of wood that had six small metal spirals that were holding small steal strings that stretched down the long skinny piece, and over the hole in the base to where they were attached by another steal rod that held the strings in place.

"I call it the 'guitar'." Hiccup said proudly as he held it up for the others to see his creation.

"How does it work?" Fishlegs asked, somewhat intrigued

"It's simple." Hiccup said "Each string is at a different tension. Causing each to have a different tone." He said as he strummed each string individually to show the others

"Well that's interesting." Snotlout said in a 'not-interested' voice "But I should get goin'." He said as he mounted Hookfang and took off

"Yeah, see ya." The twins said in unison as they too took to the skies with Barf and Belch.

"But it's really cool!" Hiccup insisted as he watched his friends disperse, not giving him a care. "I even wrote a song." He said quietly as he looked on the two friends that were still standing there

"All the more reason to leave." Fishlegs said as he too mounted Meatlug and the two of them left

"Go right ahead Astrid." Hiccup said as he turned to mount Toothless "Leave me like the rest did."

"Hiccup…" Astrid said before Hiccup turned around to face her, with an angry look in his eye

"Go on." Hiccup said calmly trying to hide his emotions, but his eyes betrayed him "It'll just be like old times." And with that, he grabbed a beater hold on his guitar and flew off with Toothless "Let's go to the cove bud." Hiccup said as he altered their course towards their safe haven.

"What have we done?" Astrid asked herself as she watched Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the woods 'It'll just be like old times.' Hiccups last comment echoed in her head as she stood there with Stormfly. "We should've listened." Astrid said as she started to walk home " _I_ should've listened." She said as she turned around to look at the treeline where Toothless disappeared "Come on girl." Astrid said as she mounted Stormfly "We need to get to the cove….I need to apologize to Hiccup."

* * *

"Stormfly," Astrid said as they landed just outside of the trail that Hiccup and Toothless made that led into the cove "It sounds like Hiccup's new interment. Come on"

As they got closer, they could hear the strumming of cords in a rhythmattic beat for a few seconds, before Astrid heard a gentle, deep voice fill the air.

"Every time I fall I get back up again.  
Synch the saddle up, and we'll fly into the wind."

"Hiccup?" Astrid whispered as she crept forward to get a better look at the boy that was leaning up against Toothless' side with the guitar set on his lap and his hands strumming the strings

"Let it take me where it wants to go."

He continued

"Another one-house town,  
It's just a long damn way to go.

I know this life is crazy,  
but I'll be home soon baby.

I'll fly in on a sunny day!  
Sing you a song! And steal your heart away!

Like a Viking!

Hang my hat like I'm here for a while!  
Kick off my boot! And drive you wild!

Like a Viking!

Baby you know I can't stay long.  
You wake up I'll be gone.

But till then I'll hold on!

Like a Viking…"

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered again as she listened and watched the lad who was singing in perfect key and unison with his guitar, with his left hand going up and down the long, skinny part holding the strings down to change their tone

"I keep your picture tucked inside my old coat."

He sang once again filling the cove with his voice

"It brings me luck.  
I need a bunch of that.

This old flight 'round the island runs through my blood!  
I can't give it up…  
Like I said I would.

I know it's hard on you…  
But like I always do!

I'll fly in on a sunny day!  
Sing you a song! And steal your heart away!

Like a Viking!"

"Hiccup." Astrid said as she approached the boy, trying to get his attention

"Hang my hat like I'm here for a while!  
Kick off my boot!  
And drive you wild!

He sang once more, obviously lost in his song

Like a Viking!

Like a Vikiiiiing!

Like a VikiiiIIIiinng!

Like a VIIIKIIININNG!

Every time I fall I get back up again…."

He said, singing softly

"Synch the saddle up,  
and we'll fly into the wind…."

"Hiccup?" Astrid repeated once he stopped playing

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted as he sprang to his feet and almost dropped his guitar "How…?...What…?...Why are you…?..." he stampered as he tried to regain his composer "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Astrid said quietly "I was coming to apologize to you for earlier. I'm sorry that we didn't….that I didn't…..I'm so sorry Hiccup."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Hiccup responded with a smile and a wave of his hand "I had already forgiven you."

"Why?" Astrid asked, shocked that he was so quick to forgive her, _again_

"Because your my friend." Hiccup said with a smile still on his face "And the last time I checked, forgiveness is what friends do."

"Thank you Hiccup." Astrid said returning the smile as she sat down next to him "And you're really good."

"Thanks Astrid." Hiccup said, blushing slightly "Do you want to hear another?"

"I would love to." Astrid said as she leaned up against Toothless and watched as Hiccup set the guitar down in his lap and started to play again. Filling up the evening air with his low, deep voice that resonated throughout the cove.

And the two of them stayed that way….long into the night.

* * *

 ***Hiccup's song is a rendition of Randy Houser's song 'Like a Cowboy'.  
I heard it, and I was like…"I totally see Hiccup singing this!" and then one thing lead to another….and…so yeah.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this one-shot!**

 **Because, like always…..Reviews are appreciated! XD**


End file.
